


A COVID Valentine's Day

by Lil_leels



Series: Rizzles in COVID Quarantine [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: COVID Valentines!, F/F, Love Confessions, Strong Friendship - Freeform, for once, not a slow burn, sorta proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! As an apology for breaking your heart with Counterparts, have a happy thing! <3
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Rizzles in COVID Quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073420
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	A COVID Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! As an apology for breaking your heart with Counterparts, have a happy thing! <3

Maura was confused. Thoroughly and utterly and absolutely confused. Jane had kissed Maura, and had said she wanted to kiss Maura. They’d spent the better part of the evening making out. Maura had been sure that things would change between them. Change for the better and yet they had not. At least, not meaningfully. They hadn’t kissed again since. In fact, if Maura were anything less than an expert in reading body language, Maura would assume their friendship remained exactly the same. Except, Maura was an expert at reading body language and Jane’s body was telling Maura that Jane’s body experienced a physical arousal to Maura. Her eyes lingered, her face flushed indicating a rise of internal temperatures, she drew attention to her face and in particular her lips. It left Maura feeling both aroused and confused. Maura wanted Jane. Jane wanted Maura. It seemed so simple.

Of course, just because Jane kissed her and experienced physical arousal, did not mean that Jane wanted a relationship. Maybe it had been an experiment. A chance to kiss another woman, judgement free. Or worse, perhaps Jane had only kissed Maura because Jane thought Maura wanted her to. Which, of course, Maura did. And Jane always did her best to give Maura what she wanted. The men at the station called Jane whipped, usually drawing Jane’s ire but never Jane’s denial.

Maura frowned and rolled over in bed. What did that mean exactly? Maura knows the colloquial interpretation of the phrase, what she didn’t know was what it meant to Jane. Why did Jane want to make Maura happy? Why was Jane content to be ‘whipped’? Was it all in the name of friendship? Maura isn’t sure.

Maura wants to make Jane happy. Maura wants to make Jane laugh, make her smile, make her bad days better. Before Covid, before months of isolation, before months more of life with Jane and only Jane, Maura might have dismissed that as simply the mark of a good friend but 2020 had thrown a harsh light on most things. Maura had known in March that distancing herself from Jane would be the hardest thing she would ever do. Maura knew by June that Jane meant more to her than anyone else ever had and she thought then that perhaps those feelings were not strictly platonic and then Jane had made Maura Thanksgiving and Maura knew. She knew she was in love with Jane. Maura spent most of December studying Jane, trying to decide if Jane felt anything in return. She had thought she’d read Jane wrong when Jane had not kissed her on New Years.

Only… then she did. Jane had kissed Maura. Jane had held their bodies close, ran her hands over Maura’s back, fingers grasping at the fabric of Maura’s blouse and she had run her tongue over Maura’s bottom lip. Jane had kissed Maura like she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. Maura’s heart had soared. Daydreams of waking every morning in Jane’s arms, of kissing those pliant lips every day, filled Maura’s head. For one singular, bright evening, Maura thought that Jane might finally be hers only to find Jane had disappeared the next morning. Maura did not see her again for three whole days. Maura had faltered then, doubting herself, doubting Jane. What is she supposed to do with that? After all, they were friends first. Maura couldn’t, wouldn’t surrender that for anything. So Maura had said nothing. Maura had not pushed the issue. Which meant she had spent night after sleepless night thinking about Jane.

And then came Valentine’s day. Jane and Maura spent the evening together. They’d eaten a lovely dinner. They’d watched a rom-com that had made them both laugh and just when Maura had been ready for bed, just as she was ready to put the whole thing to rest, Jane had smiled a devastatingly gorgeous dimpled smile and spoken in that gravelled tone that made Maura feel weak in the knees.

‘Thank you for being my Valentine Maura,’ Jane had said. Her Valentine. Not her best friend. Not her ‘galantine’. Her Valentine. Jane was gone before Maura could process it.

Maura sighs, turning over fruitlessly once more. If only she could talk to Jane about it. They’d gone through so much together. They’d faced down Hoyt and Paddy Doyle. They’d taken on Alice Sands and Covid. Maura knew if they could just talk about it, they could figure it out. That thought propels Maura from her bed. This was Jane. They could talk about anything. Even if Jane didn’t share Maura’s feelings, Jane would know how to help Maura through them.

Maura crosses the dark hall quietly, slipping in through Jane’s door. ‘Jane,’ Maura calls softly, ‘Jane?’

Jane, in usual fashion, sits up quickly, a gun pointed in Maura’s direction. Maura waits for recognition to cross the detectives face, her gun dropping. ‘Maur?’ Jane asks, ‘you alright? It’s the middle of the night.’

When Jane’s gun is safely stowed, Maura moves deeper into the room, ‘Jane I need to speak with you.’

‘Right now?’ Jane asks, rubbing at her face tiredly.

‘Yes,’ Maura says, ‘scoot over.’

Jane does as she is told, pulling back the covers and scooting over for Maura to join her in bed. Maura slips in to the space warmed by Jane’s body. When Maura is comfortably laying down, the pair looking at each other, Jane asks, ‘so? What dire thing do you need to speak to me about at 2:30 in the morning?’

Maura bites her lip, ‘do we have a strong friendship?

‘Yeah,’ Jane says with a grin, ‘we do. Definitely.’

‘Do you think we could get through anything together?’ Maura asks.

‘Uh,’ Jane says nervously, ‘you’re starting to worry me Maur.’

‘Please,’ Maura whispers, ‘just answer the question Jane.’

Jane reaches out, her fingers tucking an errant strand of hair gently behind Maura’s ear, ‘yes I do.’

‘So hypothetically speaking, there’s nothing I could tell you that would cause you to leave me?’ Maura asks, aware her voice is raw with vulnerability.

‘You murdered someone, didn’t you?’ Jane teases, ‘you murdered someone and now you need my help disposing of the body.’

Maura snorts, ‘you know I do not need any assistance disposing of a body.’

Jane’s eyes go mockingly wide, ‘you’re a scary woman Maura.’

Maura shoves Jane’s shoulder lightly, Jane’s hand follows shortly thereafter, capturing Maura’s hand in her own. Jane squeezes Maura’s hand, ‘I would help you, you know. With anything you needed.’

Maura laughs again, shaking her head, ‘that is the sweetest most morbid thing anyone has ever said to me.’

Jane beams, her dimples framed by sleep rumpled hair, ‘well you know me. That’s my specialty.’ Quiet stretches between them and Maura nibbles her lower lip again, wondering if she could really do this. Jane watches her, eyes furrowed in concern.

‘I have a confession to make,’ Maura admits at last.

‘You want me to take you to church?’ Jane asks arching an eyebrow.

‘No,’ Maura says, diverting her eyes from Jane, ‘I am simply… that is… the practice of catholic confession started in the 2nd century as a religious practice but by the turn of the 4th century the Roman Empire-‘

‘Maura?’ Jane interrupts, ‘you didn’t wake me up to give me a Catholic history lesson, did you?’

‘No,’ Maura says pouting. Her eyes flicker up to Jane’s warm brown eyes looking at her full of warmth and affection. ‘I simply thought, perhaps participating in the ancient practice would help me proceed.’

‘Okay,’ Jane says in quiet amusement, ‘so you have a confession to make.’

‘I have to confess,’ Maura whispers softly, her eyes darting back down to the hollow on Jane’s throat, ‘I thought after we kissed things would be different between us.’

‘You did?’ Jane asks, sounding surprised.

‘I did,’ Maura says, still staring at that little hollow, ‘I wanted them to be.’

‘I thought you just wanted a New Years kiss,’ Jane says defensively.

Maura squeezes her eyes shut, ‘I did.’

‘Okay,’ Jane says sounding confused now, ‘you’ve gotta help me out here Maura. I’m not the genius here.’

Maura lets out a small whimpering chuckle. In for a penny, she supposes. ‘I have another confession to make and it might complicate things between us.’

Jane’s hand squeezes Maura’s again, ‘then we’ll deal with it together.’

Maura nods and then says, ‘I have to confess….’ Maura’s voice drops to a whisper, ‘I think I’m in love with you?’

‘You think you’re in love with me?’ Jane asks clarifying, her body held stock still beside Maura. Maura keeps her eyes closed, awaiting the terrifying moment Jane would move away, climb out of bed. Waiting for the sting of rejection. ‘Maura?’ Jane asks. Maura finally opens her eyes to look up at Jane. Jane’s mouth is pinched in a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. Now that Maura is looking at Jane, she can’t tear her eyes away. ‘You think you love me?’ Jane asks, something like hurt in her eyes, ‘you don’t know?’

‘I do know,’ Maura asserts softly, ‘I know I am in love with you. I…’ Maura’s voice catches in her throat, ‘that’s why I wanted things to changeafter we kissed.’

‘Change how?’ Jane asks.

Maura sighs, her eyes returning to the hollow on Jane’s throat, ‘I suppose… I wanted us to become romantically entangled.’

‘Because you love me?’ Jane asks in confirmation.

‘Yes,’ Maura says looking back up to meet Jane’s eyes.

‘So you wanted me to kiss you again,’ Jane states more than asks.

‘Yes,’ Maura replies.

‘Oh thank God,’ Jane says collapsing in relief.

‘What?’ Maura asks sitting up to stare at Jane in confusion.

‘All I’ve thought about for the last month is kissing you again,’ Jane admits.

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Maura asks in confusion.

‘Because I thought all you wanted was a New Years kiss. Not some kind of relationship,’ Jane explains. ‘I didn’t know if I would survive kissing you again if you didn’t... if we weren’t… romantically entangled.’ Jane mimics Maura’s earlier words, wrinkling her nose.

‘So you want to be then?’ Maura asks, ‘romantically entangled, I mean?’

‘Yes,’ Jane says quickly, her voice sounding breathier than normal.

It’s Maura’s turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise, ‘oh.’

‘How could I not?’ Jane asks, shifting so she’s sitting up, directly in Maura’s space.

Maura’s flustered by Jane’s closeness, the way their lips are almost touching. ‘Not what?’ Maura asks.

‘Be in love with you,’ Jane whispers before closing the distance between them. Their lips meet with the whisper of a touch, hesitating there, both of them too stunned to move.Jane moves first, shifting more fully towards Maura. Maura wraps a hand around the back of Jane’s neck, keeping their lips connected even as they shift so that Jane is partially on top of Maura. Maura lets out a low moan and Jane takes advantage of it, sliding her tongue teasingly into Maura’s mouth. Maura’s fingers curl in the hair at the back of Jane’s next, teasing the trestles there gently. Maura’s heart beats painfully quickly, her breath is quickened, every one of her nerve endings are firing, sending pleasurable shivers up and down Maura’s spine. And then, just as suddenly, Jane is pulling away.

‘Maura,’ Jane asks, her voice rough with arousal, ’is this what you want?’

Maura whimpers, looking up into darkened lust blown pupils. Maura considers her answer carefully, ‘I want to be your Valentine Jane.’

‘Valentine’s day is over Maur,’ Jane teases softly.

‘I know,’ Maura pants. Jane stares down at Maura, Maura’s meaning slowly dawning on her face but not fast enough for Maura’s liking. ‘I want to be your forever Valentine. This year and next year and every year after that.’

‘After one kiss?’ Jane asks, ‘am I that good?’

‘Two,’ Maura corrects, ‘yes you are. You are that good.’

Jane’s smile is full of smitten pride, ‘I love you so much Maur.’

Maura melts then, her whole body liquefying at Jane’s words. ‘Say it again?’ Maura whispers.

Jane presses forward, her lips brushing Maura’s as she whispers, ‘I love you.’ Jane repeats it over and over again in whispered kisses to Maura’s skin with an awed reverence until Maura’s coming undone beneath Jane’s worship. It doesn’t take Maura long to regain her composure and then she endeavours to show Jane exactly how much she loves her in return. Dawn is stretching it’s fingers across the morning sky by the time the pair collapse in a sated heap. Jane wraps herself wholly around Maura.

‘Jane?’ Maura asks softly in the dark room, ‘will you be here when I wake up?’

Jane chuckles at her back, ‘I plan on being the reason you wake up.’ Maura grins at the promise in that statement. ‘Maura?’ Jane asks.

‘Yes, Jane,’ Maura replies, ‘whatever it is, the answer is yes.’

‘Even if I asked you to marry me?’ Jane asks, nuzzling her face in Maura’s neck.

‘Yes,’ Maura says steadily because she would. She’d marry Jane tomorrow with no doubts and no regrets.

Jane chuckles, ‘good to know. I was going to ask if I can kiss you anytime I want now.’

Maura rolls over to look at Jane. ‘Yes. You can if I can.’

Jane grins and nods eagerly. Maura presses forward, kissing Jane softly. ‘Maur?’ Jane whispers when Maura pulls away, ‘will you? One day?’

Maura smiles in return, knowing exactly what Jane means. ‘In a heartbeat, love. Just name the date.’

‘Valentine’s 2022,’ Jane says.

Maura frowns, ‘too long. Sooner.’

Jane chuckles, ‘tomorrow?’

‘Better,’ Maura says happily snuggling closer to Jane, ‘much better.’

Jane chuckles in Maura’s hair but makes no further reply. Sleep comes for Jane quickly and Maura’s not far behind. Maura knew she and Jane could handle anything, so long as they did it together.


End file.
